A Demon's Love
by YanagiAkahana
Summary: Sebastian has feelings for Ciel that he has never voiced. But when Ciel gives a sudden order, how will Sebastian react? Boy x boy pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple. Slight yaoi & rape at one point, not a lot so I changed the rating to M to be safe. If you only read T, I think it's still ok. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and after reading so many of other people's great fanfics, I hope I can make this one just as great. Please review afterwards and I'll then think whether I should continue this little story between Ciel and Sebastian. Hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI! Although it is an epic anime and people should watch it...**

Prolouge

Ciel sat at his desk, cheek resting delicately on his left hand, silently observing his butler pour his tea and set out his sweet confections. Sebastian's slender body moved with grace.

"Today we have blackberry orchard fruit cake with earl gray tea," Sebastian said, eyes downcast and hand across his chest, his body bent down in a half bow.

Ciel wondered how Sebastian always managed to do everything he ordered, even the outrageous ones. Wasn't there any end to what a demon could do? Suddenly, Ciel thought of an interesting order. Everything Sebastian ever did was either an order or a must due to their contract. If it didn't exist, what would he do? Would he still stick around and serve him?

"Sebastian, I have a new order," Ciel demanded, "tonight, from after diner till 10 PM you may do anything you would like, anything at all, no matter how outrageous it is, as long as it doesn't involve any killing."

Sebastian looked up with a shocked face. His eyes wide, they flickered with an unreadable emotion before turning back to that mask he wore all the time, and grinned.

"Yes, my lord," he bowed and left.

Sebastian was shocked. This was the first time Ciel had told him to do such a thing. Thoughts flickered across his mind, things he could do in that span of time. One in particular stuck out. Sebastian shook his head. No, Ciel was his master and he was his butler and demon. He couldn't do such an odd thing, although Ciel had said anything, as long as he didn't kill anyone.

Looking up, he saw a portrait of his young master. His royal blue eye staring into the emptiness of the hall, the other was covered by his bangs and the eye patch he wore over the eye that signified their contract. That porcelain skin and slender teenage body… Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He had served Ciel for a few years now. And after all, it was an order and unless Ciel took it back, it couldn't hurt, could it?

Sebastian kept on walking towards his office. _Might as well try and get some paperwork done before tonight_, he thought. _Then, I can have some fun._

* * *

**YAY! I finished my first chapter! If I screwed something up, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out how this thing works. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Arigato! Onegashimasu!**_  
_

**So if I get enough positive reviews, I'll update :) hope people read and like it :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I saw how many people read my story and I'm so happy! Even though not every one reviewed and stuff but that might just be that they aren't into doing that. Yep! Being optimistic! Well, here's chapter one. Give me some feedback on what you want in this story! I'll try my best to weave your suggestions together so it makes sense.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I unfortunately do not own Kuroshitsuji or the millions of bucks they make out of it. Just the story I wrote here.**

**And sorry if the way I spelled the servants' names is not what your used to. Submit a review with the correct version and I'll see what I can do. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

Chapter One

After diner, Sebastian had disappeared, leaving Ciel to deal with his clumsy servants. Time flew by as Ciel tried to keep Meyrin from breaking yet another set of plates, Bard from blowing up the kitchen, and Finni from breaking the head off the statues in the garden.

_Creak, _the bed went as Ciel plopped down. He had undressed himself today. He let out a sigh and lay down. It was so oddly quiet without Sebastian there to pester him with concerned questions every minute or so.

Curled up in a ball, Ciel looked out his window. It was opened and the curtains fluttered in the cool night breeze. He could see the full silver moon with the millions of stars dotting the sky. Ciel smirked. Hah, heaven, such an ironic place for a cursed person like him to be staring at in the night. Ciel wondered what Sebastian was doing. It was 9:30. He should be getting back from wherever he was, right?

Suddenly Ciel's door creaked open. Shooting up, Ciel was surprised to see Sebastian in his room.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here? I thought I ordered you to go do whatever you wanted till 10 o'clock! It's only 9:30!" Ciel was shocked to see that Sebastian's face had a mischievous expression on it.

"Yes, my lord, you did. And I am just fulfilling orders," Sebastian said with a glint in his eyes. Suddenly, he pushed Ciel back down onto the bed and kissed him long and hard. Ciel's eyes were as wide as the moon outside his window and he pushed Sebastian away.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

Sebastian suddenly adopted a pleading sad look. "You aren't going to take back your order are you?"

Ciel was taken aback. He'd never seen Sebastian like this. It was kinda cute… Wait, no! What was he thinking? Sebastian was his butler. His pawn. Yes. That's right. He was nothing but his pawn for getting revenge. Then, what was this pounding he felt?

Blushing furiously, Ciel looked away. "No…" he murmured.

"Good," Sebastian's voice said as Ciel felt slender fingers firmly grip his chin and pull him back towards the enchanting demon. Ciel's breath caught in his throat as he realized that Sebastian was only a centimeter away from his own face.

"Bochan…" Sebastian whispered before kissing Ciel again. This time tentatively licking the defenseless boy's lips. Ciel dropped down all barriers. He couldn't fight anymore. Not like this. He relaxed and in response his lips parted just a little and Sebastian immediately let his tongue roam about in his young master's mouth.

Sebastian's heart was pounding as well. What was he doing? How was Ciel responding? True, he had stopped fighting and now Sebastian's tongue was exploring every corner or the young Earl Phantomhive's sweet mouth and Ciel's tongue was lightly licking Sebastian's every so often, but did this mean that Ciel returned the butler's feelings?

Suddenly the clock began its slow chime towards 10 and Sebastian pulled away and got off the bed. Bowing slightly he said, "Good night, bochan. It is 10 and your order has ended," and he started walking out the door. On a last thought, he looked behind and whispered a "good night," and left.

Ciel lay under the moonlight wondering how he should take what had just happened. Sebastian's taste still lingered in his mouth and made Ciel secretly want more, but he never admitted it to himself. He lay shocked and unsure. A lost little boy in a dark room with nothing to do but fall into a restless sleep and leave to troubles to another day.

* * *

**YAY!**

**Ciel: What did you do that for? I don't want to have a love affair with my butler! Much less a demon who wants to eat my soul!**

**Me: Well, don't complain. Admit it that you enjoyed the experience. And if you didn't, I'll write in the next chapter that you did.**

**Sebastian: Come now, bochan. It's not nice to bash your author. I rather enjoyed that. Can you let me do more in the next chapter?**

**Ciel: HEY! Don't go making me a sex toy!**

**Me: Maybe. We'll see what the readers want. Review and tell me if Sebastian or Ciel should get what they want!**

**Until next time,**

**Hana-Chan**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! Chapter two is up and running! I think I'm getting the hang of this! Well, enjoy!**

**I don't own the characters, but it is really a great anime.**

Chapter Two

The sharp morning sun beat down harshly onto Ciel's closed eyes. Groaning, he slowly got up and was greeted by his butler. Ciel stared critically at Sebastian, not seeing a single hint of Sebastian reacting to what he did last night.

While buttoning up his master's shirt and helping him get dressed, Sebastian told Ciel that breakfast was ready in the dining hall and that his schedule today only involved an interview with the London Post.

"You go take care of the reporter, I don't feel like seeing anyone today," Ciel ordered. He was too brain-dead to do anything but sit around and drink tea and play chess by himself.

"Yes, my lord. But, does the "I don't feel like seeing anyone today" pertain to me?" Sebastian asked.

"No, you can keep on serving me like always," Ciel said. For some reason, he didn't want the tall man to leave him. Ever since he had made a contract with him he had grown used to his presence and he was reluctant to let him go. _How selfish I've grown_, Ciel thought and proceeded to walk towards the dining hall.

That afternoon as he was sitting at his desk fiddling with some Funtom toys, Sebastian suddenly appeared behind him, his face centimeters away from his ears.

"Bochan, the reporter has left. What would you like to do now?" He whispered in a seductive voice into the young boy's ear.

Ciel literally jumped out of his chair. "Sebastian! Don't scare me like that!" he said from his position on the floor. When he fell from his chair, he had accidently knocked Sebastian down with him. Suddenly conscious that his butler was kneeling over him on all fours, he blushed a deep red.

"S-s-sebastian!" Ciel stuttered.

"Bochan, would you like me to continue from last night?" Sebastian inquired with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You enjoyed your order last night, did you not?"

"Nonsense!" Ciel shouted, refusing to look him in the eye. After all, it was an awkward position, but Ciel only told himself that in order to convince himself that his heart wasn't pounding for any other reason.

"Bochan, it's not polite to lie. Would you please look me in the face and say that once more?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shakily turned to look at his butler. He was silhouetted against the setting sun outside of the study window and looked so handsome. Ciel couldn't resist anymore. Sebastian was just too luring and mysterious. His personality was like a black hole. It never revealed anything to anyone but it still drew people in. Yes, he couldn't lie anymore.

"Do whatever you wish. Go the whole nine yards if you absolutely must. I won't resist and I won't lie anymore," Ciel murmured, "I did enjoy last night…"

"Is that an order?" the demon asked.

"You know it is. Stop being so tedious!" Ciel retorted. Each moment this talking continued only made it all the more awkward between master and servant.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, my lord," and picked the young earl up like he was nothing and carried him towards his bedchamber, heart pounding the whole way there.

* * *

**Ciel: What are you going to do to me?**

**Sebastian: Everything, my lord.**

**Me: Hey, don't torture the poor thing yet. That is for the next chapter.**

**Sebastian: I thought I asked if I could do more last time.**

**Me: Be patient, your time for fun shall come... mwahahaha!**

**Ciel: Hana-Chan! Don't make me do this with him! I'm only 12!**

**Me: Oh yea... good point... Oh well. Whatever. You're enjoying this so don't complain.**

**Sebastian: Review so I don't have to wait till I get to do more!**

**Ciel: You sick pervert demon...**

**^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update! I was a little preoccupied by Christmas and other things. This one is unfortunately kind of short. I tried to keep it rated T so the lovey-dovey section is mostly up to your imagination (uh... the super intimate part anyways) well, I added a twist at the end so the clumsy servants are joining in the fun! Well, merry belated Christmas and it would be great if someone with experience in writing this kind of stuff gave me some pointers. First fanfic=not very good at writing this kind of stuff=reviews and detailed suggestions greatly welcomed!**

**Hope you enjoy! sorry it's kinda short...**

Chapter Three

Once Sebastian had gently placed Ciel on his bed (after taking his shoes off of course), locked the bedchamber door and drew all the curtains. In one graceful sweep, Sebastian had neatly thrown his gloves and coat on a nearby chair and was now crouched over his master and kissing him passionately. Ciel was lost almost immediately and Sebastian advanced. Still kissing his master, he slowly started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt and in a flash, Ciel was left only with his pants and Sebastian playfully kissing Ciel's neck. The demon's tongue flickered in and out of his mouth, tickling the young boy and eliciting cries of pleasure that only egged the butler on.

Slowly planting kisses down Ciel's small form, Sebastian lingered around his master's stomach.

"Should I proceed, Bochan?" Sebastian asked, all the while gently rubbing Ciel's back, his long fingers touching every inch of the boy's upper body, exploring.

"Shut up and do whatever you want! Why are you still asking questions?" Ciel shouted and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a breeze and realized that Sebastian had once again deftly taken off his master's clothes and they were now neatly draped over a nearby chair. Blushing a bright red and embarrassed beyond words, Ciel instinctively curled into a ball, hiding everything. Sebastian laughed and whispered, "You look so small and vulnerable, Bochan. Kawaii…"

Sebastian leaned down and gently pried Ciel apart from his curled up position. "Bochan, remember? I've seen you naked many times in the bath," he whispered. "If it makes you feel any better," Sebastian said and instantly his clothes were delicately draped across his chair. Ciel gawked for a few moments; he'd never actually had a good look at Sebastian this way. His butler's chest was like a perfectly chiseled statue. The slender features were perfect.

Flipping Ciel over and gently laying on top of him, Sebastian leaned in and whispered in Ciel's ear, "This might hurt a bit, but bear with me. I'll make this a night that you won't ever forget."

* * *

The next day Ciel couldn't even look at his butler without blushing a bright crimson and remembering the way his slender fingers had touched him _everywhere_ last night. Wincing as he stood up (from activities this author will not mention in order to keep this a T rated fanfic :D) Ciel walked out of his study. He just couldn't function like this! Every time he tried to do something it would somehow remind him of Sebastian and then that image of him looking so handsome without his suit on would pop into his mind. On the other side of the estate, the same predicament was plaguing the Phantomhive butler.

_Crash!_ Suddenly Ciel fell on the floor. He'd crashed into the already problematic Meyrin.

"I'm terribly sorry, master!" the ditzy maid said as she desperately tried to pick up the broken glass.

Ciel stood up without a word, completely absorbed by his thoughts.

'Bochan?" Meyrin asked, puzzled by the young boy's actions just as Sebastian walked into sight, alerted by the crash.

The butler was in front of Ciel in a flash, worry in his eyes. "Are you hurt, bochan?" he urgently asked.

Meyrin almost exploded in a torrent of blood from her nose. Yes! This was most interesting! Sebastian was showing affection for the young master! Something was happening! Yes!

Rushing off to alert Bard and Finni, she didn't noticed that Ciel had finally snapped and had pulled the tall slender man into a heated kiss.

* * *

**Sebastian: What are you doing? I wanted more fun! Why is it so short?**

**Me: Sorry! I had Christmas and then my mom dragged me off to a winter camp and then I got so busy with SAT! and then I was plagued by writer's block...**

**Ciel: excuses excuse...**

**Me: hm... it sounds like you are mad that I cut out some of the fun. Well, it had to be rated T...**

**Dear my dear readers,**

**I truly am sorry that it's so short. I got writer's block and I wanted to write something that you all would enjoy but it's my first fanfic so I reached a wall. Gomen! Sumimasen! Please please please onegaishimasu give me some pointers!**

**sincerely sorry and hopeful I can improve,**

**Hana-Chan**

**Merry belated Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hehe, I had a lot of fun coming up with this chapter! And thank you so much for all of your encouragement, dear readers! :D anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, just this fanfic that I wrote.**

Chapter Four

"WHAT?!" Bard and Finni shouted in the kitchen, "SEBASTIAN IS IN LOVE WITH BOCHAN?!" Meyrin nodded enthusiastically.

"We must make their love into reality! I'm sure bochan loves Sebastian as well!" the maid proclaimed.

"Yosh! _Operation Get Sebastian and Bochan Together_ is in operation!" the three servants of the Phantomhive household declared over-enthusiastically.

* * *

**Step One: Observation and Planning**

Quietly watching from the edge of the door, the Phantomhive servants watched as Sebastian served Ciel his tea.

"Oi, are you sure that Sebastian likes bochan?" Bard asked, "They don't seem to be acting anymore different."

"I'm sure!" Meyrin exclaimed. "Look!" she suddenly shouted. Sebastian had just planted a kiss on the young earl's cheek.

O.O! The threesome's eyes literally jumped out of their skulls. Running back towards the kitchen to discuss their findings, Lau suddenly showed up.

"Yo!" he said.

The three servants ignored him and Ranmao and kept whispering: "Sebastian just kissed bochan! Yes, they must like each other. We must put our plan into action!"

"Well, you must do it and make it seem as if you aren't doing anything, or else it won't work. May I join in the fun and help?" Lau asked while Ranmao clung to him as if he was a tree.

"Sure, do you know what to do? You always have some pretty interesting ideas," Bard said.

"Nope, what are you guys up to?" Lau innocently asked. Once he said that, all three servants fell on the floor in exasperation.

* * *

**Step Two: Make Sebastian Jealous**

After carefully explaining everything to the Chinese Mafia leader, Lau decided to help. "Sebastian will surely make a move if we get him jealous, right? Plus, Ciel will be able to realize his true feelings if Sebastian gets jealous and makes a move," he said. That said, he left the servants to observe and set out for the study. It was about time for Sebastian to serve Ciel some tea again, so Lau purposefully arrived there a little earlier that the butler.

"Lau! What are you doing here?" Ciel asked the squinty eyed man.

"Nothing, earl, just here to have some fun," he said as he slowly sat on Ciel's desk in a seductive way and leaned in, his face centimeters away from the earl's face.

"Lau! What are you doing…?" Ciel mumbled, shocked at how close the man was to his face.

"Oh, nothing, just some fun things," and quickly glancing at the clock and realizing it was time, he leaned in and kissed Ciel. Right when he had nibbled on the earl's lip so he could get him to open his mouth in order to deepen the kiss, Sebastian walked in pushing a cart of tea.

Sebastian had never felt so angry before. Bitter jealousy welled up inside him as he watched Lau kiss Ciel. Ciel, of course, was so shocked that his eyes were wider than they were the night Sebastian pounced on him. Sebastian was next to them in a flash, pushing Lau off the desk, he grabbed the earl's wrist and pulled him towards his chest. Ciel stood there, immobilized by the turn of events. As his cheek rested on the tall man's chest, he heard Sebastian tell Lau in a tone of voice he'd never heard before, one dripping with venom and something that he couldn't identify.

"Lau, I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from doing such activities with my master," Sebastian said, a strange glint in his eyes, "After all, this boy is mine. His soul is mine to devour and his body is mine to play with," the butler said in a hushed tone, an aura of extreme possessiveness filled the study.

"Ah… Sebastian, I was just having some fun!" Lau insisted, a playful smirk on his face.

"Please leave the premises immediately," Sebastian ordered, "Or else I might have to re-polish the silverware tonight, I don't think anyone enjoys eating with utensils soiled with blood, do they?" he threatened, a sadistic grin spreading on his face.

Lau blanched, "uh… Ranmao, come, we're leaving."

The quiet girl obediently followed him out the door.

Meanwhile, the three servants of the Phantomhive were hiding behind the bookshelves in the study and silently watching.

"Yep, just like we thought!" they proclaimed.

Ciel suddenly realized that he was leaning against Sebastian's chest and pushed him away, blushing like mad.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Bochan, might I remind you that Lau had just kissed you? I couldn't let that slip, after all, you're mine," the demon murmured before grabbing Ciel and kissing him even more passionately than before. Once they both came up for air, Ciel was red like a rose.

Looking away, he murumerd, "what did you do that for?"

Sebastian gently pulled Ciel's face back towards him and whispered, "so I could get that man's scent off of you," and then he kissed the earl once more.

Unbeknownst to them, the three servants of the Phantomhive household were frantically staunching their nosebleeds with their sleeves as they tried to process what they had just heard and seen.

**Part One of Operation Get Sebastian and Bochan Together, COMPLETE.**

* * *

**Me: hehehe**

**Lau: well, that went as planned**

**Meyrin, Bard, and Finni: *frantically trying to stop nosebleeds* Thank you for the show!**

**Sebastian: You're very welcome.**

**Ciel: HEY! What was that for? Did you guys plan this?**

**Lau, Meyrin, Bard, and Finni: *look away and whistles***

**Sebastian: I was not informed of this, Bochan...**

**Ciel: -_-...**

**Me: hehehe. Oh well, Review please!**

**Happy New Year, mina-san!**

**Hope you enjoyed the show as well :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient! To make up for it, I tried to make this chapter a little longer than I normally write it.**

**A special thanks to Naty17 for your tips :D**

**Well, you guys all know I don't own Kuroshitsuji, blah blah blah... **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

**Part Two of Operation Get Sebastian and Bochan Together, START**

"CIEL!" Elizabeth yelled as she threw herself in her fiancé's arms and pulled him into a rib-crushing hug.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?" Ciel exclaimed, shocked that the little girl was here. He looked around at his servants and at Sebastian, hoping for an answer.

Sebastian walked up and announced that there was a ball that Viscount Druitt was holding, and Elizabeth was here to take him to it. However, Ciel declined.

"I have a case to solve, I don't have time to go dancing with you," he claimed once he pried himself from Lizzie's grip.

Pouting, the little girl whined, "No way! But you absolutely must come! I have the loveliest outfit for you! It's even blue!"

In the background, Sebastian cleared his throat. "I might need to point out that our main suspect is attending Viscount Druitt's ball tonight, and the suspect has a thing for young girls…"

Lizzie blanched, "Sebastian! Are you going to use me as bait?"

Just then, Finni jumped in the conversation, an idea that he had come up with on the spur of the moment spilled out of his mouth in a hurried torrent of words. "I'm sure bochan could go instead of Ms. Elizabeth, after all, bochan is more suited for this sort of thing. To be safe that she won't be targeted, Ms. Elizabeth could stay home today!"

Both Ciel and Elizabeth frowned.

"That's all very well, but may I point out that I am a boy?" Ciel said, a bit bemused by his gardener.

"And that's not fair! I want to have fun too!" Elizabeth protested.

Meyrin hurried to comfort the two, "Bochan's, um, physique could be easily mistaken for a girl's and if we dress him in a dress and a wig, no one would ever notice! Plus, Ms. Elizabeth, in exchange for you not going to the ball, you can spend the rest of the day letting Ciel try on dresses and you can pick them!"

_Oh yes… Finni, what a great plan you have come up with! Sebastian will absolutely swoon over bochan's cuteness!_ Meyrin was secretly having telepathic conversations with an imaginary Finni in her head…

Lizzie responded with enthusiastic clapping and hopping and immediately dragged a reluctant Ciel out of the room.

Bard looked at Sebastian, catching on to the other servants' game, "bochan will need an escort as well. Sebastian, you'll go, right?"

"Of course," Sebastian said, however, he had a hint of hesitancy in his voice. After all, could he control himself after seeing the oh-so-kawaii bochan in a dress?

* * *

**_A couple hours later…_**

* * *

Sebastian stared out the window and completely ignored Ciel and Lizzie, only offering an occasional "That looks nice" and "It suits you" every once in a while. He had stopped paying attention after the first dress that was light pink, had black frills, and had a pink hat with roses that covered Ciel's eye instead of an eye patch. There were also pigtails to match. Sebastian had almost fainted when he saw Ciel bashfully standing there next to Lizzie, unsure what to do.

"SEBASTIAN!" both Lizzie and Ciel shouted, "Are you even paying attention?"

The butler turned around only to have his eyes widen at what he saw. Ciel was wearing a dark blue dress with black and white frills that swirled around his waist and down his dress. Black elbow length gloves accompanied the dress as well as a black chocker and a few lengths of shiny black ribbon running over his eye. The young earl's bangs hung over the ribbon, allowing a few patches of the shimmering fabric to show.

"I think this once suits you the best," Sebastian lied; after all, he had only seen the first dress and the current one.

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh. "Lizzie, we've been going at this for 4 hours now! I'm exhausted not to mention the cost of the rolls of film from the multitude of pictures that Bard, Meyrin, and Finni took is going to be tremendous."

Sebastian stood up and announced that they needed to wrap things up. He claimed that it was because bochan needed to rest and he himself needed time to prepare things. However in reality, he didn't think he would be able to get away with not paying attention anymore or be able to withstand seeing Ciel in another adorable dress.

Once it was time for the ball, Ciel was once again shoved back into the dark blue dress and suffocated by the evil corset. Likewise, Sebastian dressed himself in a differently styled suit that made him seem like a noble rather than a butler. A snow white rose was pinned on the left side of his suit jacket.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Sebastian bowed a little as Ciel slowly descended the stairs. The butler informed his master of their plan.

"Bochan, I will be your fiancé and you are a French lady. Therefore, I will be the one doing the talking and our suspect, an Englishman, should not need to talk to you too much. However, when he sees us, he will not know that and will get close to you. Then we will be able to see if he is actually the one kidnapping young girls off the streets," Sebastian explained.

"Um, Sebastian? What happens if he questions our "relationship"?" Ciel asked, curious.

"Well then, that means you're going to play hard to get and our suspect, Lord Collins, would find you even more irresistible," the butler said with an evil grin, "after all, we're using you as bait."

Ciel gulped, "Sebastian, this is an order, protect me at all costs from any danger from Lord Collins even if he kidnaps me because I'm apparently the bait."

The demon's eyes flashed red for a split second as he kneeled down and took his master's gloved hand and gently kissed it. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

A while later at the ball, Ciel and Sebastian stood next to a guest making polite conversation.

"Young man, what is your relationship with this adorable lady?" the stranger, a middle age woman with chocolate colored hair and caramel colored eyes, inquired.

"She is my fiancé. She was born and raised in France, a beautiful country," Sebastian replied.

The woman's eyes lit up. "Oui! France est très belle! Comment s'appelles-tu, mademoiselle?" she asked in rapid French. **(Yes! France is very beautiful. What is your name, young lady?)**

Ciel quickly became flustered. Even Sebastian's French lessons did not help him against the fluent speech of a native speaker.

Sebastian bowed a little and told the lady, "Pardon moi, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire pour nous." After that, he turned around and headed towards the drinks. **(Excuse me, I am going to get something to drink for us.)**

Ciel was desperate. He couldn't say anything in response to the French guest in case he accidently said something offensive or embarrassing. Mentally cursing his butler, Ciel curtsied, said "Pardon moi, bonsoir," and ran off towards Sebastian. **(Excuse me, good night.)**

"When I get to it tonight, Sebastian is going to pay for that little stunt!" the young earl silently shouted and almost tripped over his dress and high heels.

* * *

**Ciel: Sebastian! You know very well I don't speak French that fluently!**

**Sebastian: Sorry bochan, it would have been rude to just abandon the guest and it also would have blown your cover.**

**Me: Although the way Ciel ran away probably blew it anyways.**

**Sebastian: True...**

**Ciel: Hey! this story is not titled "Ciel Bashing"!**

**Me and Sebastian: sorry... *hangs head in shame***

**Sebastian: Anyways, next chapter or so, the Phantomhive servants are going to have an album full of pictures from when Lizzie had the 4 hour dress up spree with Ciel! Give the authoress some cute ideas so I can have fun flipping through the pictures!**

**Me: Oh please do! Review and let me see some of your great outfit ideas!**

**By the way, I do believe the French is correct but any native French speakers out there, I'm very sorry if I screwed something up. Review and tell me if I did screw it up.**

**I did try to draw Ciel in the dress I came up with. It didn't really come out well... :( **

**Anyone with epic art skills out there are welcome to draw my dress. I didn't copyright it or anything so have fun.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update and the short chapter! I'll try and write Chapter Seven as soon as possible but things have been hectic for me with high school registration and all. My father also unfortunately blocked FanFiction with a firewall on my computer :( so I have to do everything on my iPod Touch and I hope this update goes smoothly since it' s my first try on it. If there are any glitches, feel free to tell me! I can still see your reviews and comments via e-mail so feel free to give me comments!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Slowly meandering towards Lord Collins, Ciel tried to put on his best female act with Sebastian in tow.

Sebastian had been refusing to make eye contact with his master the whole night, only glancing occasionally at Ciel when the occasion arose. He didn't know how he would control his longing for the soft lips of his master to be upon his, especially with that sexy dress on him...

"Bochan, please hang around here for a while. Lord Collins has been staring at you for a while now and that lady from before has already informed him that you are betrothed to me," Sebastian leaned in and whispered before heading towards the other side of the room.

Upon noticing his exit, Lord Collins excused himself and approached Ciel.

"My, how your elegance dazzles me, madam!" he said as he took the Phantomhive Lord's hand and kissed it. "Let us leave that boring fiancé of yours behind and have some fun, shall we?" he whispered and led Ciel up the stairs and towards an empty bedroom. He didn't resist Collins' advance and followed him, adding in what he hoped was a convincing flirtatious giggle.

Ciel looked back. He knew the plan but that didn't mean he liked it. After everything they'd done together, and that brought a deep blush to his cheeks whenever he thought about it, Ciel didn't want anyone else to touch him other than Sebastian, even if it was for bait purposes.

Lord Collins gestured his hand towards the door as if saying, "Ladies first," and let Ciel walk in, embracing him from behind then slowly planting a kiss on his neck.

Suddenly a hand reached out from the shadows and put a cloth over Ciel's face. A startle Ciel fell into Lord Collin's arms as he let go of his embrace.

Eyes wide at the sudden attack, Ciel had just enough time to register Lord Collins' face and the thick smell of chloroform before passing out. "Oh yea," he thought, "he's on the wanted list because all of the young ladies he was last seen with have disappeared and reappeared floating on the Thames, bloody, naked, raped, and very much dead."

Sebastian felt a jolt go through his body. Ciel had been captured by the suspect. Sure, that was the intention, but he couldn't stop the rage that coursed through his body. Normally he liked to take things slow and wait till the last critical minute to save his master, but this time Sebastian felt a growing sense of dread. What if his normally perfect timing failed him and Ciel ended up dead? Before, the only downside was a few years wasted and no soul to eat but now, it meant Sebastian lost the shining beacon in his life that glowed in the dark abyss of hell a demon was constantly shrouded in. Demons weren't supposed to love, but this one did.

After bidding goodnight to Viscount Druitt, Sebastian, running at an inhuman speed, tracked his master all the way down to the slums of England.

* * *

**Ciel: Finally! I was wondering what was going to happen to us! But this ending doesn't tell much about our fate...**

**Sebastian: Don't worry, Bochan, I'll protect you!**

**Me: *sob* so sweet! Do you guys want this fic to be fluff or a nice juicy romance story? Sorry, I don't think I'm quite ready to start writing lemon scenes yet...**

**Ciel: It's alright, my teenage innocence should be preserved.**

**Sebastian: Oh, I can wait. I just have to read some of the other fanfics on this site! Mwahahaha**

**Ciel: No! Review guys and tell us whether you're on Sebastian or my side!**

**^.^ thanks for reading and giving me much undeserved patience towards my slow updates! ~Hana-Chan**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Long time no see! So, summer's here, I'm going into high school, and my writer's block is gone! Yay! So, if you haven't noticed, I made a slight change to the summary and rating. But don't worry, if you still want to read a non-M version, I can upload it as Chapter Eight. Just review and tell me. If enough people ask, I'll upload it. I don't think it's anything too bad. Well, Enjoy!**

**It's a little short... oh well.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Ciel woke up chained to the wall, his arms firmly attached to the wall via cuffs at his wrists that forced him to stand. Realizing he was still wearing his dress when he heard rustling as he tried to squirm, the cold hand around his heart loosened a little. After all, if he was still dressed, Lord Collins couldn't have found out his true identity or gender, right?

"Wrong," a voice suddenly said from the shadows, "You're probably thinking something along the lines of "I'm still clothed so he doesn't know who I am," right? Lord Phantomhive."

A bead of cold sweat meandered its way down Ciel's temple. He gulped as he tried to find his voice and courage. "Sebastian is coming, Sebastian is coming" he thought over and over again trying to calm his nerves.

"Hmph, I'm not overly surprised that you knew my true identity. I told Finni it wouldn't work, dressing me up like a girl," Ciel attempted to rebuff with a haughty tone.

"Nope, it worked alright. It's just that your anatomy alerted me to your presence," Lord Collins said as he stepped out from the shadows and seductively trailed his fingers down the child's face and gripped his chin.

It felt so wrong! Horrible flashbacks ran through his head as the events of the night he had made a contract with Sebastian occurred. Before Ciel could protest, Collins placed a finger on his lips to hush him and began to slowly cut the dress open with a pair of scissors. As he did so, he planted a trail of small kisses that followed the path of the cold metal.

The young lord shivered as the cold air hit him. The brick wall was by no means comfortable and the dim candlelight only made the endeavor worse.

A coarse hand reached up and pinched his nipple as his mouth neared closer and closer to his nether region.

Collins straightened and leaned in to place a harsh kiss on Ciel's lips before reaching down to slowly stroke the young boy's limp member.

"Not stimulated by this, are we? Well, why don't you just imagine me as that butler of yours?" he whispered.

Ciel blushed a crimson red as his cock immediately began to harden.

"That's better," Collins said as he began to prepare him for his entrance.

Ciel screamed in pain as the man entered him, wishing that Sebastian was here. The guilty party thrust in and out of him, causing unwanted pleasure to wrack the young boy's body.

The rough treatment caused the young Phantomhive to black out just as Collins came inside of him and Ciel reached his climax. As his vision faded, he saw a glimpse of the tail of a coat whoosh past him as he felt Collins somehow release his hold on him.

Ciel woke up in his bed, fully dressed, and face wet. He was shocked as his hands reached up and touched his face.

"Was I crying?" he thought, and suddenly remembered what had happened. Horror overcame the young lord and he collapsed back onto his bed.

"Bochan?" a familiar voice called from the door. "Are you all right?"

Ciel hated to rely on anyone but now he really didn't care.

"Sebastian, make it stop."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Make it stop. _His_ touch. Make it stop," the young boy whined. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake off the feeling that that despicable Collins was still touching him everywhere.

"Ciel," Sebastian said with surprising softness that shocked Ciel so much that he stopped crying. Sebastian very rarely called him by his own name. "After that, I do not think it is a good idea."

Ciel sat up, wiping his tears, and looked up at Sebastian with two round eyes, glistening with tears. One word was enough to push him over the edge. One word was enough to make Sebastian want to do anything for the young Phantomhive Lord.

_Please_

* * *

**Me: Hello? Anyone there?**

**_Silence..._**

**Me: I guess Sebastian and Ciel are too busy, huh?**

**Well, review! I might not be able to reply to them but I appreciate it! Technical difficulties are over, yay! For the most part anyways... ^.^**

**~Hana-chan**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for making Ciel suffer, OK? *sob* but I promise everything will be awesome with this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji although if I did I'd gobble Ciel up... ^-^ hehe, he's just too adorable!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_"__Yes, my lord."_

Sebastian wanted to do it slowly. He wanted to savor it all, to make this something that would make Ciel forget _everything_ bad that ever happened. Especially that Collins bastard. With that thought in mind, he started off with a slow kiss, pushing Ciel gently onto his pillows. Once he broke the kiss, the demon butler trailed a pale hand down the earl's cheek, caressing his soft skin, before slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Ciel could feel the difference. His fear was melting away and it felt _right_ for once. His skin burned where Sebastian left a trail of fluttery kisses down his chest, stopping to nibble at his collarbone. The demon left a mark branding Ciel as his own and unlike the seal on his waist, the young boy didn't want this one to fade.

Sebastian finally broke away in order to completely strip both master and servant of their clothes before bending down and sticking out a cat-like tongue and flicking it over Ciel's very much erect member. The action elicited a cry of pleasure from the teenager lying out on the bed at the complete mercy of the demon. The latter then completely engulfed the former's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Ciel arched his back and thrust into Sebastian's hot mouth, yearning for more contact.

The butler sat up, held out three fingers, and whispered with a glint in his eyes, "Bochan, suck, kudasai." The young master thought that there was something unbelievably hot about the butler ordering his master to do something and obediently took the digits into his mouth and covered them with his saliva. He groaned as Sebastian stuck a finger through the tight ring of muscles and then promptly entered another, scissoring and causing him to moan out in pleasure. The demon then stuck in his third finger and thrust in and out, preparing the young boy.

The young Phantomhive lord groaned at the emptiness inside him as Sebastian withdrew and prepared to enter, his member slick with precum. As his entered and began to slowly move up and down, the butler leaned down and whispered seductively into his master's ear, "Bochan, you're so tight." Ciel only replied with a vulnerable cry and stared up at his lover with wet, lust clouded eyes. _Kawaii_ Sebastian thought as he gazed into the depths of one royal blue eye and one eye that glowed with the star from their contract.

As he hit the little bundle of nerves in the quivering body beneath him, Ceil let out a cry of pleasure that both startle Sebastian and made him only harder as he thrust in and out._Nyan_

Both master and servant climaxed at the same time and as they came all over themselves, they sagged down, entangled in each other's arms and exhausted.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel muttered, on the verge of sleep.

"It was my duty, after all, I'm just one hell of a butler," Sebastian replied, gently kissing the boy on his forehead before pulling him close and watched as Ciel fell into a deep sleep.

Ciel woke up to a blinding sunlight streaming in from his window. His bed was clean, he was dressed in a night gown, and there was no sign of the activities from last night. Puzzled, he wondered if it was all a dream. Almost as if on cue, Sebastian walked in pushing a cart with breakfast on it. He blushed just at the sight of his butler. He tried to stand up but failed as a sharp pain went up his spine and he collapsed back down on the bed.

"Well, there's some proof that I wasn't dreaming," the Phantomhive lord muttered under his breath.

Just then, Sebastian leaned in and placed a quick peck on his master's cheek. A deep blush arose on his cheeks as he muttered, "and there's some more…"

He chuckled, as his super-demon hearing had heard every single word that his master had said, and continued on serving breakfast. He patiently watched as his master ate every bite and sighed contently and leaned back on his pillows.

"Bochan, seeing as you are _very_ unlikely to walk to day," Sebastian said, which earned him a glare from the bedridden boy, "I've brought you your newspaper and also moved all your appointments to a later date."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel said and was about to ask him to stay and keep him company when a crash from the kitchen interrupted him.

Sebastian sighed. "That must be Meyrin… I'll be back to check on you, my lord," he said and left with a look of longing at his master.

Once the butler left to deal with their less than graceful staff, Ciel glanced down at the paper and was immediately drawn to the front page headline:

**Lord Collins Found Dead in Deserted Building**

**Lord Collins, a long-time suspect of a chain of murders and rapes of young girls, has been found dead in the basement of a deserted building in the slums of London. He was brutally murdered and stabbed by what appear to be kitchen knives.**

Ciel would have died laughing at the last statement if it had not been talking about someone he wasn't too fond of. However, relief flooded his body as he found out that Sebastian had disposed of the creep.

**A rather bloody message thought to be written by the murderer and with the victim's blood was painted on the brick wall behind the body. The message: THIS MAN IS GUILTY.**

Ciel didn't want to read on. The part he saw was enough. The teenager settled down into his pillows and quickly became drowsy, the pain gone, thanks to Sebastian, and a filthy man disposed of. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he realized that Christmas was coming up.

"I must give him something as a token of my gratitude…" he thought and succumbed to a deep slumber.

* * *

**Me: yay, everyone's happy.**

**Ciel: Why did you stab him Sebastian? I'll never be able to eat with my knives ever again!**

**Sebastian: Don't worry, I already ordered knew silverware.**

**Me: ...**

**Well, Chapter 9 will be the last one, so yea... Some people give me ideas for a next pairing. NO CANON ONES PLEASE most of them annoy me a lot... I've seen pretty much most of the popular anime and if it's a pairing I agree with, I'll write the next fanfic on it. ^-^ hehe preferabley a shounen-ai pairing please :D**

**~Hana-chan**


End file.
